villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Terror Mask
The Terror Mask is the central villain protagonist in the Splatterhouse franchise. It is a sentient demonic mask which grants its wearer incredible powers, yet at the same time tries to possess them entirely. In every game in the series, the Mask is donned by Rick Taylor to help him battle various monsters, though it only does this in order to use Rick for its own ends. In the 2010 game, it was voiced by Jim Cummings. Classic Trilogy 1988 Version At the beginning of the game, the mask mysteriously attaches itself to a mortally wounded Rick Taylor, who had the misfortune of entering the West Mansion (aka Splatterhouse); a haunted mansion resided by various monsters who kidnapped his girlfriend Jennifer. The Mask then grants him superhuman powers necessary in his quest to destroy the mansion, its abominable inhabitants and save Jennifer. Unfortunately when Rick eventually reaches her after going in, out of and back into the house, slaughtering monsters after monsters in the process - Jennifer is mutated into a bloodthirsty creature whom Rick is forced to kill. The Mask eggs a grieving Rick into destroying Splatterhouse to end the nightmares being created from the mansion for good. After destroying the mansion by destroying the heart of the Splatterhouse (literally a heart, meaning the entire house was alive), Rick escapes from the haunted mansion which is now in flames - and arrives onto an unmarked grave. Here the essences of mask detach from Rick and move onto the grave, creating a gigantic undead entity named Hell Chaos. It is revealed that the Mask had manipulated Rick into going to this grave (being a mask it could not go to the grave itself) in order to gain a new body. Then Terror Mask/Hell Chaos would use Rick as the final sacrifice to complete its resurrection. But even with powers of Terror Mask taken away after the essence of the Mask removed from Rick, he is still able to defeat Hell Chaos. After Hell Chaos' destruction, Terror Mask (now just an average mask) seems to detach itself and fall to pieces. However, after the credits, it magically reassembles itself and laughs diabolically (this scene occurs when players clear the game without continuation). This does not happen in the TurboGrafx-16 version, but in that version the mask is given a name and small backstory - it is known as the Terror Mask (Hell Mask in Japanese), and is an ancient relic previously owned by Dr. West that grants supernatural powers. ''Splatterhouse 2'' A few months after the incident at West Mansion, now nothing more than a charred ruin, Rick is still suffering nightmares from his trauma and guilt-ridden over his failure to save his lover. The Terror Mask's spirit once again emerges and contacts Rick telepathically, telling him all is not lost and there is still a chance to save Jennifer wholly. Rick, desperate to save Jennifer's tormented soul, overlooks the Mask's treachery from the first game and headed to where West Mansion was. When Rick returns to the ruins of West Mansion, the Terror Mask is there waiting for him and wastes no time in attaching onto Rick's face once more. Rick/Terror Mask resumes their harrowing journey and discovers that there is another Splatterhouse. Inside, Rick/Terror Mask finds a diary belonging to "West" that describes the method of opening a gate to another dimension. After battling various abominations and eviscerating them all Rick, with Terror Mask's help, finally enters into another dimension resided by The Evil One who is holding the soul of Jennifer in captivity. Rick/Terror Mask rescues Jennifer from the Evil One's grasp in the void and the three escape the mansion as its island sinks into the lake, but not before waging a final fight the final boss known only as "Servants of the Ominous Deity". With the final boss dead and their mission accomplished, the mask leaves Rick to be alone with Jennifer. In the original Japanese release, the mask ominously tells Rick not to forget that he removed the "forbidden seal" to do the deed. In the English and 2010 releases, Rick instead contemplates the mask's existence, saying as long as it exists, the same disaster could happen time and time again. Either way, Terror Mask is not finished with Rick yet. ''Splatterhouse 3'' Five years later, after Rick and Jennifer had married and produced a son named David, the demonic forces of the Evil One invade their home, turning it into his own Splatterhouse due to the same seal required to be broken to save Jennifer's life from Splatterhouse 2. The Terror Mask, for the third time, comes to Rick, once again offering the power he needs to fight back. After the destruction of Evil One, it is revealed that the Mask has been manipulating Rick all along, using him to eliminate all the competition while waiting for the proper chance to take over human world. The spirit leaves the Mask, inhabiting the remains of the dead Evil One, revives it, and attempts to destroy Rick. However, since the power of the mask is still with him, Rick defeats the spirit and stops his plan. In three of the four different possible endings, before shattering, the Mask claims that it will always exist so long as there is human suffering. However, in the good ending, where both Jennifer and David are saved, the Mask is destroyed for good and Rick is freed of its influence forever. Remake 2010 Version This version of the game follows the root of the plot very close to the first game, although the scale of the world had gone far wider. Possessed by a vengeful spirit, the Mask manipulates dying Rick into wearing it, mutating him into a Hulk-like killing machine in order to exact revenge on the Corrupted (and Rick saving Jennifer), as a result it often aids Rick but their relationship is far from a true alliance: the Terror Mask sees Rick as a means of getting what it wants and the Terror Mask ultimately betrays Rick and even in games where it was an "ally" it was clear the mask was feared even by Rick himself (who became aware of its destructive influence as powers the Mask grants to Rick slowly begins to consume Rick's mind). And like 1 and 3, the Mask's spirit has been manipulating Rick to a certain extent: when Dr. West tries to sacrifice Jennifer to the Corrupted in order to resurrect his dead wife, Rick appears just in time to prevent the sacrifice. But one of the Corrupted still manifests into human world by starting to create a giant body composed of all the creatures Rick has slaughtered on his journey. Terror Mask explains that this was its plan: sacrifice 10,000 souls (of monsters) to bring one of the Corrupted into the open, so it can have its revenge. Even after it completes its personal vendetta against the Corrupted, the mask still refuses to let go of Rick, contemptuously quipping at Rick if he thinks his girlfriend Jennifer is truly all right. Gallery masks01.jpg rick_mask.jpg maxresdefaulthm.jpg Splatterhouse_mask_cut_out.png splatterhouse_terror_mask_by_lymansterms-d7d4oir.jpg ee86a85893a642393eb3f63f9410d071--becker-video-game.jpg Trivia *The Terror Mask is available as DLC in another Namco game, Soulcalibur V as a character creation part, it resembles its appearance in Splatterhouse (2010). *In the original games, The Mask resembled a hockey mask. This was changed later on to avoid a potential lawsuit for the resemblance of Jason Voorhees. Category:Possessed Objects Category:Video Game Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil from the Past Category:Crossover Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mascots Category:Genderless Category:Game Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Self-Aware Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Horror Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Liars